With the advent of the Internet, it has become easy to send messages to a large number of destinations at little or no cost to the sender. The messages include the short messages of short message service. These messages include unsolicited and unwanted messages (spam) which are a nuisance to the receiver of the message who has to clear the message and determine whether it is of any importance. Further, they are a nuisance to the carrier of the telecommunications network used for transmitting the message, not only because they present a customer relations problem with respect to irate customers who are flooded with spam, but also because these messages, for which there is usually little or no revenue, use network resources. An illustration of the seriousness of this problem is given by the following two statistics. In China in 2003, two trillion short message service (SMS) messages were sent over the Chinese telecommunications network; of these messages, an estimated three quarters were spam messages. The second statistics is that in the United States an estimated 85-90% of e-mail messages are spam.
A number of arrangements have been proposed and many implemented for cutting down on the number of delivered spam messages. Various arrangements have been proposed for analyzing messages prior to delivering them. According to one arrangement, if the calling party is not one of a pre-selected group specified by the called party, the message is blocked. Spam messages can also be intercepted by permitting a called party to specify that no messages destined for more than N destinations are to be delivered.
A called party can refuse to publicize his/her telephone number or e-mail address. In addition to the obvious disadvantages of not allowing callers to look up the telephone number or e-mail address of the called party, such arrangements are likely to be ineffective. An unlisted e-mail address can be detected by a sophisticated hacker from the IP network, for example, by monitoring message headers at a router. An unlisted called number simply invites the caller to send messages to all 10,000 telephone numbers of an office code; as mentioned above, this is very easy with present arrangements for sending messages to a plurality of destinations.
The actual process of detecting whether a particular message is a spam message is frequently quite complicated and can use substantial amounts of processing capability of the network. This can limit the throughput of the network.